Here Without You
by Gingham and Basil
Summary: A oneshot written to the lyrics of Here Without You by 3 Doors Down


**Author's Note: **A one-shot written to the lyrics of "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or "Here Without You"

* * *

_A hundred days had made me older  
since the last time that I've saw your pretty face _

Harry watched at Ron shook out his pallet and lay down, wand by his hand. Hermione wrapped her hands around her knees and stared into the forest fringe. They were camped on a hill, right near the forests edge. It was cold, but it was safe. This wasn't the Forbidden Forest, it was some forgotten relic hidden away in the hills of Ireland. The safest place to be at the moment.

And Harry had lost contact with the outside world. No longer did they receive the Daily Prophet in luxury at the Great hall, no longer did they shop at Diagon alley for school supplies; they were on a mission, and they had left everything behind.

Harry shook the hair out of his eyes as he stared at the stars. 

A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same

They were so cold. They didn't twinkle. They didn't twinkle like the dead cold eyes of Dumbledore. No, they shone with a bitter light. Just like Harry's heart. It was so lonely and cold now. He remembers when he killed that lone Death eater. He had shot avada-kadavra straight o his heart, and they had fallen without a sound. But it didn't matter. Ron's face was now emotionless now, his left cheek scarred for eternity.

Hermione was silent now. No longer did she burst with information. She had spent the summer reading survival guides, tracking signs, and how to keep safe tips. Now she just was silent as took the first watch. 

But all the miles that separate  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

Harry closed his eyes and a tear slipped down his face as he saw in his minds eye a girl with fiery red hair and warm brown eyes. She was dancing on the grounds of Hogwarts, without a care in the world, and without meaning. She was talking to Luna, but then she looked up at the sky, and Harry could have sworn, if it wasn't for the fact that this was only pretend, that she looked straight into his eyes, and smiled. And Harry let another tear roll down his check.

I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind

Why did it feel as though she was here, right by him? He could sense her, but when he opened his eyes all he saw was the cold grass, the sleeping form of Ron, and the trembling form of Hermione. He got up and sat next to her.

"Hermione?" he asked softly.

She looked at him, and closed her eyes. He knew what she was feeling. And she didn't need to say anything about it. "Go back to bed Harry…you need it." she said as he put a hand on his arm. He nodded and walked back to his pallet.

_I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time _

Harry let his mind slip into sleep. He dreamed he was with her, walking by the lake, looking at the Giant Squid. He dreamed of her hair, red like the firelight, as she laughed with her friends in the corridors. _Corridors. Hallways. Classes. Students._ The words seemed so far away. A world apart. A world they would never return to.

_I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
_

For once he could smile as the same dream over took him. She was right by him, and they were silent, sitting under a tree. "But she isn't here", said the small voice. Oh, but she is…

_And tonight it's only you and me  
_

And to tonight, maybe he could sleep and pretend it was only them and no one else.

_  
The miles just keep rolling  
as the people either way to say hello _

He remembers walking the lonely dirt path. They had walked forever, fearing to use magic incase they were detected. They had resided at an inn for one night. Harry had bandaged his head up to hide the scar, to hide his existence. But then they had to escape late that night, because one too many Death Eaters had shown up at the inn's door.

They swore they wouldn't go near others again, because it wouldn't do to put the innocents in harms way.

_  
I've heard this life is overrated  
but I hope that it gets better as we go  
_

He hoped life would return to normal. Maybe one day it would.

_  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
_

He woke again at the sound of Hermione shaking him awake. "It's your turn, Harry." He nodded and went to sit by the fire. She took his place in the pallet, and promptly fell asleep.

He wanted to keep alert, but she kept creeping into his mind.

_I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
_

Why did she always come? He wanted to be able to forget her, to be able to complete this quest without breaking down. He wanted to protect them. To be able to keep her out of harms way. But he needed to not love her, and that would be hard to do.

He knew she probably had found someone. Maybe she went out with Seamus, or Dean, or some sixth year.

_I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams _

And she was so real. So real, in his dreams, as though he could reach out and take her hand. As if that would quell the burning sorrow that wracked his heart. His half a heart. The other half was somewhere on the Hogwarts grounds.

_  
And tonight girl it's only you and me _

Tonight, he could at least pretend it was only them. 

Everything I know,  
and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love

But no matter how many Death Eaters he killed, how many miles he walked, how much he tried to push her from his mind, he knew that she would remain. That wouldn't take away his love for her.

_  
And when the last one falls,  
when it's all said and done  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love _

And when this was over, he knew he would keep on loving her. Even if the outcome was not as happy as he wanted. That she would be there to love him.

Yes, she would be there.

She would remain, after all of this was over. After they were long dead, she would live. In happiness. And maybe he would see her on the street and look away as she told her children to be good. Maybe he would see her in heaven, eighty-three years after he had arrived. 

I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind

But why did he think about her? Why did he continue to see her in his imagination, when all it did was make his stomach do flip-flops and make him squeeze back tears? Why did it make him want to hurl himself from the top of the hill?

_I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
_

It was like an addiction. Why? Why wouldn't she go away? Why couldn't he look at other things? Why couldn't he think of other things? Why did he have to love her, only to have to be taken away far too soon.

_I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
_

He may be hundred of miles apart, alone here, without anything but his wand, some food, and blankets, but he had her in his mind. And he had Ron and Hermione. He could be thankful for that. Be very thankful.

_And tonight girl it's only you and me_

Tonight, it would be him and her. Like every other night, and would pretend that he wasn't here, and was far away.

"Tonight, Ginny. I'm with you." He whispered into the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: **How was it? Was it sad? or did it stink?

Cookies for my reviewers. : )


End file.
